Lesailaeth Silverthorn
'' '' ((Page is still a work in progress! XD)) Description Lesailaeth has a dancers' body, thin and lithe. Always bearing a regal and sophisticated posture. Her skin is that of a lilac, no visible scaring or blemishes. She has silver hair, with a soft violet hue, it reaches down to touch the tips of her knees. Her eyes are the brightest amber, and her lips are delicately shaped, often colored a light strawberry pink. Her face is in perfect purportion, not to big, not to small. She had an "acident" where she was trying to get conrtol of her "abilites" and she severly burned herself, causing deep and brutal scars across most of her body. She was able to health most of it, but the scars across her abdomen never healed. A permanted reminder that she failed. Most people will never lie their eyes upon her abdomen, not even at the beach. She takes every precautions to make sure it always stays hidden, her greatess shame. Lesailaeth didn't start to learn the common language until she was much older and never really lost her thick accent. Her voice is soft, but commanding and be heard with a thick Darnassian accent that many people would consider old-fasioned. Reminiscent of the ancient formalities of the highborne. Armor Lesailaeth prefers robes of fine color. Purples, pinks, silver, occastional gold. She loves to spice things up by adding a rose in her silver hair, tucked behind her ear. She definitely loves to be fancy, but still maintain a simple look. Supprisingly, most of her armor is made by hand. She loves to wear the traditional highborne colors, especially purple. She wears a golden ring on her left finger, several small blue stones adorning the band and on the inside an inscription in Darnassian, "Yours for all Eternity." Arms Lesailaeth mostly uses Staves, sometimes a twin pair of daggers. She finds staves to easy to use, but still very effective and uses them for most battles. The daggers get used when she's on special jobs that require easy access to weapons or if she needs to appear to have no weapons, but in actuality she has over twenty daggers and nives strapped to her legs. When she has neither dagger, nor stave, her fists come in handle quite well. She's not one to give up a fight. History (WIP) Youth Lesailaeth was brought up to live and think as a Matron. As she would one day be. Her parents wanted her to be a great ruler, and that often made her really stressed. She didn't want to be Matron, she wanted to be a healer, which often spawned arguments. Of course over time, she choose to obey her parents wishes and studied everything a highborne lady should know. She spent most of her childhood attending parties, meeting with the queen, and attending to many, many suiters. At the age of 13, she started to develop an uncontrolable ability with the aracne, often causing a lot of harm to herself and others. Of course, her parents were proud that their daughter had such abilities, but she was absolutely terrified. Her powers only continued to grow as she got older. Personality Lesailaeth is a very goofy and silly elf, always around her friends, teasing, playing jokes. But when it comes to arguments, she is not afraid to voice her opinion, even if her opinion isn't asked for. She's comfident and brave, or at least, that's what she shows others. Lesa is an easy person to talk to, because she will always give an honest opinion on what to do. Lesa is not the kind of person to through shade at others. Lesailaeth can be a bit volatile, sometimes a bit vain, but not often, as she likes to through on shows, depending on the situation. Likely she is probably the least judgemental and selfless person one will ever meet. She takes great pride in that fact. Quirks Lesailaeth is a very educated women. During her free-time, she spends hours and sometimes even days, reading old books and legends, history of religions, history of nations. She spent over a thousand years, while in exile, traveling the world under a differnet name, searching for lost cites and temples. Research on machines, how they work, what they do. Everything. Lesailaeth is a walking library of information. Lesailaeth loves being in the forest, that's where she likes to escape from the pressures of society. Lesa normally will bring crafting and painting supplies with her. She loves to sit by a huge tree and just, listen. Listen to everything, the birds, the river, the wind, it's like her drug. Lesa has a deep love for painting, and will literally paint anything. She loves dancing and she knows tons of traditional Kaldorei and Highborne dances alike. Her family raised sabers while she was growing up. Lesa's best-friend and only known living family, is Lilyssa, a Manasaber. She has a very stong connection with her, and it pains them greatly when they're forced to seperate. Relationships Sarthorius Silverthorn, He is an Illidari warrior, which is not what some would think a women of Lesa's status would tangle with, but it kinda just happened. They met by a river, she was freaking out because she couldn't find the right page in her book, he was tracking her because, "why would a lady be all alone in the forest". They talked about books and literature for a while, talked about their dreams. Shared some rather interesting things about their lives.Sarthorius abandoned his family's name after becoming an Illidari, he has chosen to take her family name as a sign of respect. He is now her former spouse. Lyreithera Ravensong Lyreithera is Lesailaeths' cousin. They grew up together. Weren't the closest of friends, but they were family and they cared for each other. 'Kyrisa Voidrunner ' Kyrisa is also one of Lesailaeths' cousins. Only ever met twice, but they were easy friends. She is the half sister of Lyreithera Ravensong Myth'lynn Nightsinger Myth'lynn is another one of Lesailaeths' cousins, though they aren't exactly on good terms with each other. Lesailaeth has tried for many years to get her cousin to help her rebuild their once great house, but Maya seems to have completely abandoned their bloodline, refusing to claim their former power. Lesailaeth is also really fed-up with Myth'lynn's crazy attitude towards humans and hates why Myth'lynn won't tell her why she hates the humans so much. In short, their relationship is very complicated.